icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2002–03 Edmonton Oilers season
The 2002–03 Edmonton Oilers season was the Oilers' 24th season in the NHL, and they were coming off a 38–28–12–4 record in 2001–02, earning 92 points, however, they missed the playoffs for the first time since 1996, finishing in 9th place in the Western Conference. The Oilers would get off to a slow start, winning only 1 of their first 7 games, going 1–4–2, however, the club would turn around the tough start and move above the .500 mark on November 25, and never go below again for the remainder of the season. As the trade deadline approached in mid-March, and the club comfortably in a playoff position, Edmonton would make a couple of deals, trading defenceman Janne Niinimaa and a 2nd round draft pick in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft to the New York Islanders in exchange for Brad Isbister and prospect Raffi Torres. The Oilers would also trade Anson Carter and Ales Pisa to the New York Rangers for Radek Dvorak and Cory Cross. Edmonton would finish the season with a 36–26–11–9 record, earning 92 points, the same amount as the previous season, and clinch the final playoff spot in the Western Conference. Offensively, Ryan Smyth would lead the club with 27 goals and 61 points, while Todd Marchant had a breakout season, earning 40 assists and 60 points. Anson Carter had 25 goals and 55 points in 68 games before being dealt to the New York Rangers. Mike York and Mike Comrie each broke the 20 goal plateau, with 22 and 20 goals respectively. Eric Brewer led the Oilers defense with 8 goals and 29 points, while Scott Ferguson had a team high 120 penalty minutes. In goal, Tommy Salo would once again get a majority of the playing time, winning 29 games, while posting a 2.71 GAA and earning 4 shutouts. Backup Jussi Markkanen had a very solid season, winning 7 games, had a team best 2.59 GAA, and 3 shutouts. After a year absence, Edmonton would return to the post-season, and would face their old nemesis, the Dallas Stars, who finished with 111 points in the regular season. This would be the 6th playoff meeting between the clubs in the past 7 years, with Dallas winning 4 series in a row. Edmonton would start the series on the right note, defeating the Stars 2–1 on the road, however, Dallas would rout the Oilers in the 2nd game to even up the series as it shifted to Edmonton. The Oilers would take a 2–1 series lead with a solid 3–2 victory in the 3rd game, but Dallas would rebound in the 4th game to tie the series up at 2 games each. The Stars would then take control of the series, winning the 5th game by a 5–2 score, and end the series in game 6, beating Edmonton 3–2, and eliminate the Oilers for the 5th time in the past 6 seasons. Season standings Game log Playoffs Dallas Stars 4, Edmonton Oilers 2 Season stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Playoff stats Scoring leaders Goaltending Transactions Trades *Later traded to the New York Islanders Free agents |} Draft picks Edmonton's draft picks at the 2002 NHL Entry Draft References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *National Hockey League Guide & Record Book 2007 ;Notes Category:Edmonton Oilers seasons Edmonton Oilers season, 2002–03 Edmonton Oilers season, 2002–03